Why I Can't Stand Sydney
by PinkCamellia
Summary: SPD. Sky writes Syd a letter. [Drabbleish, SkySyd] Just a cute little thing that I hope will make you go AWWWW!


Well, this is my first Power Rangers story. I hope you like it.

**Dedication: **To **BloomingViolets**, because who loves Sky and Syd as a couple more than her? And who would know that **better** than her little sister? And because she forced me to write this... well, she forced me to write faster. :Grins:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers.

**Summary: **SPD. Sky writes Syd a letter. (Drabble-ish, Sky/Syd)

* * *

**Why I Can't Stand Sydney **

**By:**

**Tsuiraku Etowa-ru**

* * *

_Sydney- _

_I'm pretty sure you're wondering why I'm writing you this letter. It may seem stupid, idiotic, a waste of time and paper, and above all, cowardly, because I see you every single day at the academy. But I had to get my feelings sorted out for you, so I wrote them on paper. Because,_

_I hate everything about you. _

_And I can't stand being near you for even one second. _

_Below I've provided a list of reasons why: _

_1.) I hate your constant whining and complaining over the stupidest little things! Nobody cares if you've broken a fingernail or if you need a new manicure! _

_2.) You irritate me by just being at SPD. I mean, your family is incredibly wealthy. Your mother and your father can afford to buy you anything your heart desires. Why are you making your own living? That brings me to my next reason. _

_3.) You bother me just by working; you drive me insane by working at SPD. I mean, you've been a singer, an actress, a model and an athlete. Each occupation brings in a much higher income and gives you a good image, making you more and more famous. That's what you'd want isn't it? I don't understand why you want to work harder for less money. _

_4.) I hate how you're always so optimistic. I don't understand how you can always be laughing and giggling and joking around after we've had a long battle with one of Grumm's warriors. _

_5.) I can't stand how you're so carefree. It's as if nothing can spoil your good mood after you've come back from a successful shopping trip. It's as if you don't have a single sense of your responsibilities while you're trying to break in a new pair of heels!_

_6.) I hate the way you always drag the rest of us along with you whenever you do some random activity. I hate the way you always include the rest of us on your pointless, endless, and above all, boring trips around every single shopping mall in New Tech City, when we could be doing extra SPD work after a battle!_

_7.) There is nothing that I hate more than the way your face lights up in your picture perfect smile. I hate the way your lips curl upwards to reveal your white teeth and I can't stand the way your blue eyes sparkle. And what I can't stand even more is the nervous fluttery feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when you do it! _

_8.) And the reason why I can never, ever, ever, **ever **hate you, is because everything listed above is why I love you. I'm glad you enrolled in SPD, because if you hadn't, I would never have gotten the chance to meet you. _

_It is sad for me to only be able to tell you how I feel through paper. I can't tell you in person. I just don't know if I should just throw caution to the winds. Will you reject me? Will you shun me? Will you no longer want to see me?_

_See, this would be so much easier to handle if you would just give me a hint! You're so nice to everyone, that I don't know if I have a special place in your heart. Am I special to you, Syd? I know you care and worry about me, but do you **care** about me? That's all I ask. I can't help but give my whole entire heart to you secretly. _

_You secretly hold my heart and I know I can never get it back. No matter what happens. That terrifies me. I can't tell you how I feel. I am looking at you right now; you're entranced by some movie that we both are watching. _

_Well, you're the one paying attention. I'm here, just staring at you and writing this letter that you won't even read. I'm not even sending you this letter! I am so pathetic. I can't even send you a letter telling you my feelings! This is what has become of me. I am starting to feel numb because your hand is on my knee._

_I can't interpret whether you feel that there should be more going on between us than just friendship, or because you are scared since we happen to be watching a horror film. My hand is shaking and I can't even breathe because your head is now leaning against my chest. _

_Right now, this very second, I am praying you don't hear the sudden rapid beating of heart. And I hope you are not making any attempts to read this letter. That is why as soon as I am done, I will tear this letter into a million pieces and flush it down the toilet as to ensure that my feelings will remain safe from your bright blue eyes. _

_Love,_

_Sky_

_---_

"Sky? What are you writing?"

Sky jumped and immediately began to blush as he hid the paper behind his back. "Oh, nothing… are you enjoying the movie?"

"It's a little scary…" Syd admitted, trembling slightly, "I'm happy that you're here with me. Thanks for being my special someone."

"You-your w-w-what?" Sky looked startled, eyes widening as his heart started picking up speed.

"You're special to me, Sky, I hope you know that." Syd turned her gaze back to the television screen, the pink ranger's head still on his chest.

Sky grinned, slowly pulling out the piece of paper and pen out, careful not to bother the girl sitting next to him, and continued writing.

---

_P.S I might just leave this letter in your bedroom later. Talk to you right after you read this. Sydney, I love you. _


End file.
